The Tribulations of Pregnacy
by singingsin
Summary: A dirty little fic that started off for a friend, and is probably one of my fav fics that ive written so far. Korasami for a change ;)


"This is all the boys fault", says Korra.

"I agree wholeheartedly", pants Asami.

Korra has Asami bent backwards, legs splayed, on the kitchen table. She's fumbling with the buttons on Asamis pants, her arms not quite able to reach the button and pop it out of its little hole. She knew this was going to happen, that's why she wore yoga pants. And no underwear... Or bra...

God they are turning into such sluts! But the doctor told them thatthis would happen.. Of course he just hadn't foreseen the exact details.

This all started 8 months ago. When Bolin got her pregnant. Not that she had minded, they were engaged after all, and she wanted to start a family with him, really she did. And when Mako and Asami announced that they were expecting as well, just a week after them, they were overjoyed!

Mako and Asami had been trying to have a baby for the past three years, ever since they officially got married. It had been a beautiful ceremony, simple and elegant. Bolin had popped the question shortly after, apparently inspired by his brother and sister-in-law. She had said yes of course!

And then both of them had gotten pregnant... It was almost like the brothers had tried to outdo each other, which was ridiculous because as far as she was concerned, Bolin had already won when he got her, after a quick, messy relationship with Mako. Thank god Mako had smartened up and gone back to Asami. Thank god Asami took him back.

Bolin and Mako were elated by the idea of children, damn near giddy in fact. And why not? They didn't have to carry a child to term for 9 months. They didn't have to deal with morning sickness, sore feet and aching backs. They didn't experience the weird cravings or the tender nipples.

God knows they tried to help though, doing all the could to accommodate and comfort her and Asami. It was sweet really. But in the end, Korra knew that only Asami could understand right now, and that knowledge bound them even tighter than they had been before.

That's why one day, about 2 months ago, when Asami had walked in on her, her fingers thrusting in and out of her cunt, in a frantic attempt to relieve herself, she didn't say anything. Didn't judge her. Didn't flinch, or leave or embarrass her. In fact, all Asami did was sigh, look her straight in the eyes, and say resignedly " you too huh?"

This statement, of course, referred to the immense amount of horniness that comes with the third trimester of a pregnancy.

As it turns out Mako and Bolin are alike in yet another way. They treat Asami and Korra as if they're made of glass. Bolin, usually a lusty lover, who is rather rough, (just the way Korra likes) is afraid to be inside her for too long, always constantly worrying that he's going to hurt the baby or hurt her. And for some odd reason, he has started using condoms again. 'Don't want anything to happen...' He trails off, and Korra just looks at him, "not much that can happen, seeing as I'm already pregnant! " she had cried, frustrated, and she'd stormed off to call Asami.

Asami was dealing with the same bullshit, and could possibly be even more frustrated than Korra. " Mako gets really into it," she tells Korra, " he'll have me all hot and bothered, and then he just ends up sticking it in partway, wiggles it around, and say he's tired! What I wouldn't give for a good, hard, honest-to-god fuck!"

And that's how they ended up here, Asami on the table, Korra trying to get her naked, both of them horny as teenagers. Their swollen tummies bumping together lightly, as the both try to maneuver 8 1/2 months of girth into a comfortable enough position to fuck each others brains out. Honestly! Does everything have to be so fricken hard?!

When Korra finally pops the button, their elation is of biblical proportions. She tugs the pants off and they pool on the floor. At least Asami had the foresight to not partake in underwear, and Korra gives a grunt of approval. She runs her hand through the mound of dark curls, knowing that Asami is hypersensitive here. She arches off the table, and Korra gives a satisfied smile.

They don't think of this as cheating on either of the boys. There was an incident in college, a certain drunk weekend, gleefully free of testosterone, that they had ended up in bed together. They hadn't been seeing the boys at that point. Mako, had just broken up with Korra, Bolin was still not emboldened enough to ask her out, and Asami was still patiently awaiting Makos return to her arms... And Korra? Well Korra had been a mess. Asami had gotten her good and drunk as a way to deal with the whole Mako thing. And one thing had led to another... So they considered themselves old lovers. Not new. That wasn't technically cheating in their minds.

They provided each other a service as friends and occasional fuck buddies. The boys were never home anyways, pulling extra hours so they could take time off when the babies were born. Asami and Korra had planned on being together anyways... This was just a little more..enjoyable? Yes, enjoyable. And necessary if the boys were gonna be such wimps!

Korra brings her face to Asamis pussy, slowly, licks from top to bottom. Asami groans. She tastes sweet, acidic from all the citrus fruits she been eating. A craving. She always has a bag of oranges with her. They make her taste like she's been soaked in lemons and mandarins. Its delicious. SHES delicious.

Teasing isn't going to satisfy Asami though, and Korra knows, if she doesn't want idle reciprocation, she should just give Asami what she wants. Her mouth latches on to Asamis breast, through her shirt. She sucks, not too hard, and is rewarded with the smallest amount of milk, through the cotton of the tank top. They have learned by trial and error, how easy it is to suck too hard, and end up sputtering on a mouthful of warm milk. The first time, Korra nearly choked, the creamy liquid filling her nose and mouth faster than she could have guessed. They had learned fast after that.

She strokes Asamis back,the skin soft and smooth, plants a hand on the curve of her buttocks. It helps her pull Asamis body a fraction closer, so she can grind her crotch up against her friends. Asami is damn near salivating, and she's so wet, that Korra can easily slip something much bigger that her fingers inside...but they can save that for later.

Instead, she sticks her tounge in Asamis cunt, and rolls it around, lapping up the acidic stickiness. She finds a rhythm, and enjoys the sensation of Asamis muscle massaging her tounge. She feels the inside walls squeeze her, and she knows Asami will cum if she continues, so she withdraws with a slick sound. "Don"t stop!" Asami protests! Korra sticks her pointer finger inside the warm, wet slit, rubbing with a fingertip against the smooth slick walls. Asami mewls and her body convulses. She struggles to sit up, grabbing the back of Korras neck so she can stick her tounge down Korras throat. Swap spit as Bolin would say. Not to be distracted, Korra fits another finger in, and using her thumb, starts massaging Asamis clit in a circular motion. She knows Asami will cum now.

She always comes quickly the first time, her excitement getting the better of her. No time for foreplay until the second or third time, which is alright, because after Asami does her, they'll rest for a bit, watch tv, have something to eat. Then they'll be back at it again. They can go for hours, never getting enough.

It's like an itch they can't scratch. Its constant. Irritating. Bordering on obsessive. And the only balm that can make the itch go away is sex.

As predicted, Asami cums with a scream worthy of the big screen (or perhaps a porn is more fitting). Korra wonders idly, how she and Bolin never heard her when they all lived in the tiny 2 bedroom apartment wayyyyy back. Asami and Korra first lived as roommates, and then Mako came along, sweeping Asami off her feet, and dragging Bolin along. Back then, Bolin was still sleeping on the couch, and she was only a thin wall away... she vaguely remembers a discussion with Bo about this. They never did figure it out, if she recalls. She'll have to ask Asami how she keeps so quiet one of these days. But not right now.

Asami is spurting all over the kitchen table, trembling and twitching. Korra leans over, plants a kiss on Asamis lips, and moves her face to the source of the leak. She slurps, trying to help stop the flow from Asamis cunt, but Asami ends up cumming again. Bonus orgasm. Nice. She smiles down at Asami and offers her friend a hand and together they manage to rock Asami off the kitchen table without injury.

Korra is pretty wet now herself. its her turn, and she decides she doesn't want to be fucked on the the table. She wants somewhere that has easy access for Asami. The shower is her favourite place, but it doesn't fit them both anymore. She runs down a mental list of all the past places they've already had sex in, searching for a good one they havent used for awhile: the table (just did that!), the counters. all six chairs. the bathtub, the shower. The bed. The floor of every room. Oooh the hallway wall, that was a good one, albeit a bit awkward (but no longer possible with their stomachs). The stairs and patio, the grass out back. In the foyer, and the attic.(or was that Bolin?)

It really is amazing how may places one can have sex in! Hmm, they havent fucked on the couch for a while. "the couch, Asami. I think the couch is the right place for me tonight." she determines. She sways awkwardly over to the couch, and Asami follows her. Sits her down. She tugs Korras pant off no problem (stretch fabric for the win!) and peels off Korras shirt, as well as her own. Asami stands over her, drinking everything in, trying to decide where to start. She runs her hands over Korras shoulders, sending shivers of anticipation down her spine. Asami kneels, her stomach resting against the couch cushions, and she parts Korras legs, runs her hands up and down the inside of them, all soft and tender skin. Asami is much more thorough than Korra. Nuch more patient. She leans in, takes one of Korras nipples in her mouth, sucks lightly on it. Korra sucks in a sharp breath. Asamis hand snakes up her body, and rolls the other nipple inbetween her fingertips. These are Korras sensitive spots right now, her nipples, and they go rock hard almost immediately.

Asami has already proved that she is ridiculously good at this, and she can decide wether or not she wants to milk Korra or not. Apparently not tonight, because she abandons the nipples in favour of running her lips down Korras large stomach. She murmurs something gently to the bump, soft words Korra cant quite hear. And then she plunges her face into Korras pussy.

Oh god, she's good at this! How is it that Asami is this talented, and she's only just gotten pregnant now? Asami is rocking back a forth on Korras twat, and its heavenly. She picks up the pace, grunting and moaning and she sounds like shes making a huge, wet mess, not that Korra can find it in herself to care right now. Her body is singing. She usually holds out longer than this, but she can't help herself! She cums hard, with a loud yelp and Asamis reappears seconds after, her face sticky. She smiles.

And sticks two fingers up into Korra. Korra nearly falls off the couch.

HOLY SHIT.

Asami is going to drive her crazy. Korra feels like she's on a roller coaster, and Asami just keeps buliding her up and up, never letting her come down... she orgasms again, swearing her face off. "motherfucker! oh, fucking shit! GOD! Asami, Asami... FUCK! im going to cum again! Oh fuck meeeeee!..."

A couple minutes pass, and when she can think properly again, she finds herself lying on the couch, on her back. shes still twitching. Asami has outdone herself this time, even she knows it. But something about today is different. Asami usually hangs back after she gets Korra off the first time. She never made Korra have multiple orgasms before, preferring to give her recovery time. But today, she just... she just seems hungry.

Asami doesn't let Korra fall into a puddle at her feet like she'd like to. Instead, she gently lowers Korra to the floor, and kneels over Korras face. "Fuck me with your mouth again" she half demands, half pleads. Korra is still a little too incoherent to argue, too surprised at the appearance of this new, more dominant Asami. She pulls Asamis legs down and Asami rides her mouth like she would a cock (or at least so Korra assumes) and her tounge makes Asami explode again and again until they are both collapsed in a heap.

The whole trip only started an hour ago, but they feel as if its been days. They are both lying on the floor, tangled in each others damp, sticky limbs. Boneless. And sated for the first time in a while. For now.

Asami looks into her eyes, and Korra suddenly realizes: they're coming to the end of this. They will give birth soon! Perhaps this is why Asami is behaving strangely... Korra makes a face. All of a sudden, she really wants to know what will happen after the babies are born.

"I honestly don't know. I guess things will go back to normal... You will screw Bolin. I will screw Mako..." Asami says thoughtfully. She looks like she's grasping for something, a glimmer of a concept in her eyes. A sudden grin lights up her face, "...until one of us gets pregnant again!"

Korra looks over at her best friend. Her sister. Her sometimes lover. She giggles and wraps Asami in an awkward hug. Kisses her cheek.

"I love you Asami"

"I love you too Korra"


End file.
